La rumeur
by Elaelle
Summary: Une rumeur court à Central sur le colonel Mustang. Qui en est l'instigateur et pourquoi ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut. Et voilà ma première fiction sur Full Metal Alchimiste. Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Auteur : Elaelle

Titre : La rumeur.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi, Lemon ( Homophobe, tournez les talons et détalez, vite, vite, vite ...)

Couples : vous verrez bien !

Disclaimer : Bref, ils sont pas à moi puisque je n'ai pas eu l'idée de les inventer. Je les exploite juste !

Résumé : Une rumeur court à Central sur le colonel Mustang. Mais qui peut bien la propager et à quelle fin ?

_Italique,_ pensée des persos.

**Prologue.**

_Je ne comprend pas, c'est la seconde en une semaine. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Le colonel Mustang, avachi dans son fauteuil de cuir laissait son regard s'échapper par la fenêtre, sous l'oeil inquiet de ses subordonnés. Depuis quelque temps, il ne semblait pas dans son assiette et ne cessait de ruminer de vague parole.

En fait, il était inquiet. La veille au soir, alors qu'il se rendait à son nouveau rendez-vous, il s'était retrouvé devant porte close. La belle avait refusé de venir lui ouvrir, l'envoyant promptement valser dans les roses. En guise d'explication, il avait eu droit à une insulte bien sentie, accompagné d'une courte tirade sur les hommes irresponsables.

Décidément, la malchance était contre lui. Et encore, ça n'était qu'un fait parmi tant d'autre, venant s'ajouter à la désormais longue liste de ses déboires sentimentaux.

_Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer que Riza Hawkeye, son aide de camp tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention. Finalement agaçée, elle posa brusquement les dossiers sur son bureau, le faisant sursauter.

- Quoi ? railla-t-il, lui faisant hausser les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Vous devriez rentrer, dit-elle froidement. Dans cet état, vous ne ferez rien.

- De quoi je me mêle ? grommela-t-il.

Il s'extirpa de son siège, rafla sa veste au passage et claqua la porte en sortant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il était tellement sur les nerfs que ça lui fit du bien. Aussitôt qu'il fut sortit, ses subordonnées laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Pffiiuuh ! souffla Havock. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait pêter les plombs.

- Et est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui peut bien le mettre dans un tel état ? demanda Fury.

- Bah moi, j'en ai une vague idée, dit Farman.

Mustang franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la maison de Hugues au pas de charge, grimpa les marches et posa son doigt sur la sonnette. Puis il attendit, nerveux que son meilleur ami vienne lui ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Maes à moitié endormi, les cheveux ébourriffés.

- Roy ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Neuf heures du matin.

- Quoi ? Oh putain, je vais être en retard !

Il laissa la porte entrouverte et fila en direction de la salle de bain, laissant à Roy le soin de refermer la porte. Celui-ci le suivi à l'étage et s'adossa au mur de la salle de bain, bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

- Pour quoi ?

- Tu dois le savoir non ?

Maes le gratifia d'un étrange regard à travers le miroir. Visiblement, non, il ne savait pas.

- Tu n'a pas entendu cette rumeur ? lança Roy,

- Laquelle ?

Mustang serra les poings de colère. L'envie de foutre le feu le démangeait à nouveau.

- Tu fais partie des renseignement et tu ne sais même pas ça ?

- Evite le sarcasme de bon matin, je suis pas trop d'humeur. Et bien que j'en sois, je ne sais pas forcément tout !

- Bon sang ! Celle qui prétend que je ne serais qu'un coureur de jupons irresponsable !

Maes manqua s'étouffer avec sa brosse à dent tellement il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Ah, celle-là ? finit-il par dire.

- Quoi ? s'écria Mustang. Tu savais ?

- Pfff, qui ne le sait pas ?

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant son ami se retenir de ne pas claquer des doigts. Bon, c'était pas le moment de jouer la carte de la nonchalance, loin s'en fallait !

- Ecoute, c'est pas trop grave...

- Pardon ? Je te rappele que c'est de mon honneur dont il est question !

- Je le sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

- Alors, t'as pas une idée de qui ça peut bien venir ?

Hugues lui fit face, tout sourire.

- T'as du temps devant toi ? Non parce que, c'est un peu long comme histoire...

**Chapitre 1. Vérité et vengeance.**

- Quoi ? Hurla Roy. T'est certain de ce que tu avance ?

- Tu me prend pour un menteur, maintenant ? J'en suis quasiment certain.

- Sale petit..., Mustang se retint à grande peine. Mais pour qui il se prend ?

- Je viens de te le dire, c'était un acte désespéré.

- Tu veux dire complètement stupide, oui !

Maes haussa les épaules.

- Ca dépend du point de vue sous lequel on se place...  
- Pitié, ne le défend pas, ok ?

- Tu ne comprend pas, dit son ami en secouant la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Quelles sont les raisons qui l'ont poussé à de telle extrémités.

- Et je suis censé comprendre quoi ?

Maes jugea qu'il valait mieux avançer avec prudence car dans l'état où se trouvait Roy, il ne l'écouterait pas longtemps.

- Il est désespéré.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- M'enfin, tu ne vois que ce qui t'arrange. Même tes subordonnées l'ont certainement compris. Réfléchis bon sang !

En y repensant, plusieurs signes lui sautèrent aux yeux. Notamment lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient dans leurs joutes verbales, devenu un train-train quotidien pour lui. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette lueur de tristesse qui traversait ses grand yeux d'or lorsqu'il le taquinait sur sa taille. Ou encore l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il se croisaient dans la rue, une de ses nombreuses conquêtes au bras.

Ou peut-être n'avait-il rien voulu voir ?

Un étrange sentiment lui étreignit l'estomac lorsqu'il se remémora l'attitude du full métal quand il lui avait dit être obnubilé par une nouvelle conquête. Toute cette douleur muette dans ses yeux...Pourquoi avait-il été si aveugle ?

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Les faits sont là, Roy, dit doucement Maes. Il n'y a que toi qui n'ait rien vu.

Après avoir quitté la demeure de Hugues, Mustang déambula au travers des rues, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa pitié céda rapidement la place à une colère noire qui le décida à rendre une petite visite au full métal.

_Et s'il s'avère que c'est vrai, il me le paiera !_

Fort de cette conviction, il gagna la maison que le nabot partageait avec son frère. Mais au moment où il allait sonner, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent d'une des fenêtres. Il s'en approcha à pas de loup pour y jeter un oeil. Ce qu'il y vit le glaça d'effroi.

Là, sous ses yeux se tenait le full metal. Il était nu jusqu'à la taille, les reins ceint par un tissu aux tons chaud qui tombait négligemment sur ses jambes. Et il hurlait à l'immense armure qui lui servait de frère qu'il ne voulait plus faire ce qu'il lui disait.

- Mais Onii-san, tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution !

- J'en ai ras-le-bol de tes plans foireux ! Non mais, de quoi j'ai l'air avec ça ?

- Rassure-toi, tu est très beau.

- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? s'écria Edward.

- Ecoute, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus encore une fois ? s'énerva Alphonse. Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?

Edward baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux blond dissimulant la belle teinte carmin qui avait envahit ses joues.

- Oui mais...

- Alors c'est la seule solution. Pour qu'il te remarque enfin, tu dois absolument faire le ménage autour de lui. Rappele-toi ce qu'à dit Hugues à ce propos...

En entendant ça, la fureur de Mustang atteignit son paroxysme. Ce sale traître, il allait le lui payer !

- Je sais, maugréa Edward. Tant qu'il aura toutes ces femmes autour de lui, il ne me verra pas...

- Et puis, tu sais que c'est la seule solution.

- Mais je m'en veux de lui faire ça, il doit tellement souffrir !

- En amour, tout les moyens sont bon. Allez, enfile le reste !

Depuis un moment, Roy ne suivait plus du tout la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne voyait que la peau caramel du nabot, que ses cheveux venait caresser au fil de ses mouvement. Ainsi détachés, il mettait encore plus en valeur son visage fin ainsi que ses grand yeux mordoré qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang lorsqu'il réalisa que son memdre était tendu de désir devant cette vision incongru.

_J'ai envie de lui...comme jamais je n'ai désiré une femme...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Il se décida à respirer pour ôter toute la tension de son corps avant de reporter son attention à l'intérieur. Et là, il manqua de tourner de l'oeil. Cette vision d'ange qu'il avait sous ses yeux...la plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais vu. La robe moulait ses formes, sa poitrine haute et ferme mise en valeur par un décolleté vertigineux, les longues jambes à la peau doré, les cheveux blond qui venait caresser les épaules à demi nue à chacun de ses mouvements de tête !

_Putain, elle est trop bonne !_

Pour preuve, son nez saignait abondamment depuis un moment sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

- Alors c'est ça, leur plan ? maugréa-t-il en s'essuyant le nez. Malin, le petit, j'aurais pas cru ça de lui. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire et je lui réserve un petit tour à ma façon. Oh non, on ne se moque pas impunément de Roy Mustang, futur général de Central City !

Roy : Et pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ?

L'auteur : Que veux-tu, ce sont les aléas de l'inspiration !

Roy : Change-moi ça tout de suite !

L'auteur : Désolée (elle se lime les ongles) déjà posté.

Roy : ...Hn

L'auteur : Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. 2 Un coup à ma façon

Salut ! Voilà la suite tant attendu de la rumeur. Je me suis pas mal trituré les méninges mais bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Auteur : Elaelle

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi, Lemon ( Homophobe, vous connaissez le chemin...)

Couples : plus besoin de le cacher Roy/Ed

Disclaimer : Bref, sont pas à moi.

Résumé : Une rumeur court à central sur le colonel Roy Mustang. Mais qui en est l'instigateur et pourquoi ?

_Italique, _pensées des persos

Réponse aux review : Merci à tous, j'ai fait mon possible pour poster la suite au plus vite Alors la voilà et bonne lecture !

Natanaelle : voici la suite !

Dracosplendens : excuse si j'ai écorché ton nom. Moi aussi j'adore le couple Ed:Roy et Ed/envy mais il y en a pas beaucoup. Ravie de te satisfaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Un coup à ma façon.**

Il avait ruminé son plan toute la journée. Même une partie de sa nuit avait été occupé à peaufiner les moindres détails. Enfin...jusqu'à ce que ses fantasmes sur le full métal ne viennent les remplacer. Et dire que ce gamin l'avait fait bander ! Un mec !

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas dévier de sujet. La vengeance avant tout ! De toute façon, c'était ça ou laisser ruiner sa réputation. Et vu le temps qu'il avait mit à la bâtir, ce n'était pas pour laisser un microbe de la trempe d'Edward Elric la détruire aussi facilement.

Roy avait déjà sa petite idée sur la manière de le prendre la main dans le sac. La veille au soir, avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui, il s'était rendu chez cette fleuriste, celle qu'il avait piqué à Havoc pour lui demander un petit service. Elle aussi avait entendu cette rumeur mais n'y avait pas accordé trop d'intérêt car heureusement, elle le connaissait. Donc, une partie de son plan était déjà en route.

Ce matin, il s'était vanté plus que d'habitude sur son nouveau rencard de la soirée et assez longtemps pour que les frères Elric puissent entendre l'heure et le lieu. D'ailleurs, il avait à nouveau vu cette lueur dans le regard de l'aîné et mit le compte de son soudain trouble sur son impatience de le prendre à son propre jeu.

Et c'est avec un large sourire sur les lèvres qu'il attendit que celui-ci arrive, adossé contre un mur non loin du lieu du rendez-vous. Ses doigts ne cessait de se croiser nerveusement tellement il avait hâte de le châtier. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, ce fut pour voir arriver une magnifique blonde, vétûe d'un long par-dessus marron clair.

_Tiens, il n'est pas en robe aujourd'hui ?_

Edward arriva devant la boutique de fleurs. Il semblait assez mal à l'aise et jetait des regards un peu partout.

_Alors, nerveux ? _ricana Roy._ T'as bien raison, tu ne sais pas encore ce que je te réserve !_

Il vit le full métal prendre un grand bol d'air avant d'engager la conversation avec la fleuriste. Voilà que maintenant, il ouvrait son manteau, dévoilant un ventre bien rond. Roy fronça les sourcils de fureur.

_L'enfoiré ! Il se fait passer pour une femme enceinte ? Mais quel bât...Rhhaa, il va me le payer !_

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il quitta sa cachette, bien décidé à faire cramer le haricot quand son projet dévia du tout au tout. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, il entoura de ses mains la taille du jeune homme avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix langoureuse. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

L'autre se raidit dans ses bras, une fine pellicule de sueur perlait à son front. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui !

- Tu sais bien que dans ton état, poursuivit Roy, tu ne dois pas faire d'effort. Je me suis inquiété !

La fleuriste, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça réprima un sourire. Décidément, les choses avait prise une drôle de tournure.

- C'est pas tout ça, dit Roy à la jeune demoiselle. Mais c'est que nous devons rentrer. Tu viens, ma princesse ?

Edward ne savait plus où se mettre. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il se ferait aussitôt repérer et là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. En même temps, Roy devait savoir que c'était lui et donc, quel jeu il jouait.

_Alphonse, si j'en réchappe, je te désosse ! Toi et tes coups foireux !_

Il laissa Roy le tirer sur plusieurs mètres, jusque devant les portes d'un restaurant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien car combien de fois l'avait-il vu y emmener ses conquêtes? Mais aujourd'hui, c'était son tour et il ne pouvait se défendre d'éprouver un certain contentement. Passé à l'intérieur, le maître d'hôtel se précipita jusqu'à eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Colonel, c'est un immense plaisir de vous revoir ici.

- N'est-ce pas ? Ca fait trop longtemps. La même table, je vous prie !

- Mais bien sûr !

Le maître d'hôtel s'inclina devant un Edward rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de lui prendre son par-dessus. Puis il les guida au travers des tables. Ed sentait la main que le colonel avait posé sur ses reins mais ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste pour l'enlever. Il avait chaud, tout d'un coup !

Arrivé à leur table, Roy tira galamment la chaise pour lui avant de s'installer en face. D'autorité, il s'empara de sa main où il déposa un baiser au creux de son poignet.

- Je vois que vous attendez un heureux évènement. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci Gokie.

- Vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Nous ne sommes pas pressés de le savoir, dit Roy en plongeant un regard amoureux dans celui de sa pseudo fiancée. Et puis, le bébé ne sera pas là avant notre mariage donc, nous avons tout notre temps.

Edward rougit à nouveau. Bon sang, quand allait-il arrêter cette mascarade ? D'autant plus qu'il ne se gênait pas pour le couver du regard devant une salle entière. Les clients leur jetait des coups d'oeil furtif, certains allèrent même jusqu'à se lever pour venir les féliciter. Le dîner fut long, long...pour la pauvre petite chose blonde qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans la quatrième dimension. Roy fut charmant, ne cessait d'avoir des gestes plein d'attention ; il fit tant et si bien qu'Edward finit par se prêter au jeu. Un tout petit peu, juste pour la forme.

Aussi, quand vint le moment de partir, était-il retombé de son petit nuage. Ils quittèrent le restaurant en silence, entrecoupé seulement par les soupirs que poussait Roy de temps en temps. Ed marchait à ses côtés, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'enfuir en courant lorsque Mustang passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vivement contre lui.

- Tu as froid, ma chérie ?

- Allez, glapit Ed, ça suffit la mascarade. Je sais que vous savez...

- Pardon ?

- Inutile de faire semblant, je suis découvert !

Roy sembla interloqué avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû boire ce verre de vin. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé.

_Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il a fondu un neurone ou quoi ?_

- Roy, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Vous...

Le reste se perdit dans le baiser que lui donna le colonel. Sur le moment, il n'eut pas conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, trop choqué puis il finit par céder à cette langue qui demandait inlassablement le droit de passage et entrouvrit les lèvres.

Ce fut l'explosion des sens. Aussi bien l'un que pour l'autre. Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, le premier se demandait pourquoi il avait eu envie d'embrasser le ouistiti ; le second se disait que finalement oui, il l'aimait, son colonel !

Les mains de Roy remontèrent le long de son dos, lui procurant de douces sensations avant de s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Ed perdait pied et il finit par occulter totalement le lieu où il se trouvait pour profiter à fond de cet échange. Grand mal lui en prit.

Un léger toussotement les tira de leurs étreintes, tout deux légèrement essoufflés. Mais quand Ed aperçut celui qui leur faisait face, tout sourire, il plongea la tête dans le cou de son partenaire.

_Merde ! Et je fais quoi s'il me reconnaît ?_

- Généralissime, dit tranquillement Roy. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Ma femme et moi allons au restaurant ce soir.

Le visage toujours affable du général se tourna vers Ed qui se blottit encore plus près de Roy.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous attendiez un heureux évènement.

- Veuillez m'en excuser Général. Tout à notre bohneur, ça m'était sortit de l'esprit.

- Eh bien, grand cachotier, réparez cette erreur en nous présentant votre amie.

_Je veux crever ! hurla intérieurement Edward._

- Général, voici Edwina, ma fiançée. Edwina, je te présente le Général de central city et se femme.

S'il avait pu, c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'Edward ce serait enterré tout seul. Et sans rechigner. Hélàs, la chance l'avait quitté depuis longtemps et il s'obligea à répondre quelques mots sans trop bafouiller.

- Oh, elle est ravissante ! s'exclama la femme du Général. Et elle semble si timide...

- Oui, dit Roy. Elle n'a pas l'habitude des grandes villes.

- Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, dit lentement le Général.

Le couple se figea aussitôt. L'aurait-il reconnu ?

- Non, dit finalement le Général. Je dois être fatigué, c'est tout. Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant devant Edward. Je vous félicite d'avoir eu dans vos filet un homme comme le colonel Mustang. Il vous rendra heureuse, soyez-en sûre !

" Quand à vous Colonel, je me félicite de savoir que la rumeur vous concernant était fausse. D'autant que vous semblez heureux d'être bientôt père ! Encore mes félicitations ! "

- Merci, répondit sobrement Mustang.

_La soirée aurait pu se finir pire, songea Roy. Mais heureusement, il n'en est rien. quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en glissant un coup d'oeil vers Edward, ton calvaire ne fait que commencer. Mais d'abord, Maes._

Voilà voilou pour ma suite. Un peu courte, je sais mais je l'avais déjà écrite comme ça depuis longtemps, donc ! Bientôt le troisième chapitre.


	3. 3Prit à son propre piège

Je poste le chapitre trois de ma fic "la rumeur". Celui-ci est plus court mais c'est parce que je me réserve le prochain chapitre pour mettre les choses en place et puis, je bosse sur une fic Naruto. Etant une novice, j'avançe doucement.

**Titre : **La rumeur

**Auteur :** Elaelle

**Genre : **Romance, humour, Yaoi, Lemon ( plus tard si je me déchire pas )

**Disclaimer : **Persos pas à moi...

**Résumé : **Une rumeur court à Central sur le colonel Roy Mustang. Mais qui en est l'instigateur et à quelle fin ?

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Petit rappel : Roy a décidé de jouer le jeu d'Edward. Dans le même temps, il jure de se venger de Maes, qui est l'instigateur du complot. Mais son petit jeu risque de se retourner contre lui.

**Chapitre 3. Prit à son propre piège.**

Puisqu'il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, il devait maintenant raccompagner sa pseudo tendre amie jusque chez elle. Durant une seconde, il avait songé à le ramener chez lui pour le confronter mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable : la réaction de son corps, au moment où il l'avait embrassé ne laissait aucun doute et bien qu'il ne soit pas porté sur la chose avec un homme, il risquait fort d'envoyer valser ses principes pour commettre l'irréparable.

Il lui prit la main d'autorité et marcha d'un pas soutenu jusque devant la demeure des Elric, déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et après un vague "au revoir" jeté au gré du vent, disparu dans la nuit. Edward était encore tout chamboulé ; la situation lui avait totalement échappé et il songeait déjà à la répercussion qu'allait avoir la rencontre faite avec le général. Comment Roy avait-il pu être au courant ?

C'est d'un pas lent qu'il franchit la porte avant de s'appuyer contre, les yeux fermés.

- Bon sang, je suis pas dans la merde.

Al arriva au même moment.

- C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? T'étais où ?

- Avec Roy, souffla Ed.

- Quoi ? Mais...et où... ?

- Lorsque je suis arrivé, il est sorti de nulle part, m'a attrapé par la taille et m'a obligé à le suivre au restau. Putain Al, je suis dans la mouise !

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Pas comme ça, pas en FILLE ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé savoir ce que nous faisions ?

- Je sais bien mais peut-être qu'il ne t'a pas reconnu ?

Le regard que lui jeta son frère lui assura le contraire. Les choses se compliquait car connaissant Mustang, il n'allait pas laisser échapper cette occasion pour se venger de ses détracteurs.

- Tu crois qu'il sait pour Maes ?

- J'espère que non car je redoute ce qu'il lui prépare. Bon, je vais me coucher, toutes ces émotions m'ont lessivé.

Al lui emboita le pas, songeur. Les évènements leurs avait glissé entre les doigts. Mais comment rattraper le coup ?

- Tu connais pas le plus pire ? lui dit Ed en se déshabillant. Nous sommes tombés sur le général et sa femme en sortant du restau.

- Quoi ? s'écria son frère. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Cette enflure de colonel m'a présenté comme étant _Edwina_, sa fiançée. Non mais, s'étouffa-t-il de rage. Tu te rend compte, tourner mon nom comme ça au ridicule ?

Mais Al n'était pas dupe. Son frère omettait sciemment de lui dire autre chose et vu la rougeur subite qu'avait prise ses joues, facile de deviner ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

- Il t'a embrassé, c'est ça ?

Ed sursauta avant de détourner la tête. Al avait toujours su décrypter son comportement ; c'était lui qui s'était rendu compte le premier qu'il éprouvait de tendre sentiment pour Roy, bien avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience lui-même. Il le connaissait jusqu'au bout des doigts.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pas de ça avec moi frérot, je vois bien que tu me cache quelque chose. Alors, j'ai raison ?

Le silence qui suivi fut sa réponse. En fin de compte, les choses allaient certainement évoluer pour le mieux. Mais en attendant, mieux valait éviter de croiser la route de Mustang. Du moins, pendant quelques temps...

Parce que même s'il avait un corps d'acier, Roy se ferait un plaisir de s'arranger pour le changer en boîte de conserve. Un coeur d'acier peut être mais Al n'était pas encore suicidaire !

La sonnette retentissait bruyamment, ne laissant aucun répit aux occupant de la maison. Hughes retint le juron qui avait manqué frnachir ses lèvres pour ouvrir la porte à la volée, bien décidé à enguirlander l'intrus qui osait le déranger lorsque la vue de son visiteur le figea d'effroi.

Deux yeux onyx le fixait froidement, l'élat meurtrier qui les animait accentué par le sourire cruel qui étirait les lèvres. Maes recula d'un pas lorsque la vue d'une main ganté de blanc le coupa dans son élan.

- Roy...

- Tu va me suivre bien gentiment.

C'est tout ce qu'il eut besoin de dire. Les deux hommes firent le trajet qui les séparait du cimetierre de la ville dans le silence le plus complet, entrecoupés par les tentatives infructueuse de Hughes pour savoir ce que lui avait préparé son ami. S'il pouvait le considérer encore ainsi...

Une fois devant l'entrée, Roy l'assomma, le prit sous les bras et tira son corps jusqu'à la proximité d'une tombe fraîchement creusé. Là, il l'attacha à l'aide d'une corde assez épaisse puis, avec l'aide du gardien du cimetierre, le hissa en haut d'une branche, la tête en bas.

- Merci pour votre aide, dit-il au vieil homme en lui tendant une liasse de billets.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est légal ?

- Tout à fait ! le rassura Mustang. Nous testons une nouvelle façon de récolter des renseignements auprès de l'ennemi et il faut dire que jusqu'ici, ça marche très bien !

- Ah..., le vieux semblait perplexe. Ben moi, je vous laisse !

Il n'y comprenait rien et n'avait pas franchement envie d'en savoir plus. Le temps passa tranquillement, roy s'était assoupi, le dos appuyé au tronc quand un gémissement le tira de sa somnolence.

- Non...mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Aaahhhhh...s'il te plaît, arrête ! hurla Maes.

- Ca fait mal ? sussurra Roy.

- Oui...

- Tu souffres ?

- Oui...je t'en supplie, je suis ton ami...

Une nouvelle gerbe de flamme lui fit pousser un hurlement de souffrance.

- Non...arrêtes !

- Pas tant que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'est ligué à ce plan diabolique.

Hughes tenta de lui expliquer qu'il avait prit Edward en pitié mais hélàs, Roy n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'on le prenne par les sentiments. Un nouveau claquement de doigts provoqua un nouveau hurlement.

- Ca suffit ! Je te le jure, j'avais de la peine pour lui alors j'ai décidé de l'aider, c'est tout !

- Et qui est à l'origine de ce plan ?

- Heu...je ne sais pas trop...Non ! hurla-t-il, arrête !

- Alors ? Le ton de Mustang était impitoyable.

- C'est...d'accord, j'avoue. C'est moi ! finit-il par hurler. Voilà, tu es content ?

Roy s'adossa à l'arbre, les bras croisés. Il attendait qu'il s'explique, qu'il lui donne une raison valable pour le détacher.

- Ce gosse était dans un état désespéré, avoua Maes. Si tu l'avais vu, c'est à peine s'il mangeait, tourmenté par ce qu'il ressentait pour toi.

- Quoi ?

- Ca t'étonnes ? ricana son ami. Tu es tellement occupé par tes rendez-vous sans lendemain que tu n'a jamais remarqué sa souffrance. Causé uniquement à cause de toi.

- C'est ridicule, marmonna Roy. A son âge, on confond souvent l'amour avec de l'admiration...

- Détrompe-toi, le coupa Maes. Ce petit sait ce qu'il ressent pour toi et crois-moi, s'il avait pu choisir, c'est certainement pour Winry qu'il aurait aimé éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Mais hélàs, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Ce serait trop facile...et vite ennuyeux !

Il sonda l'expression de Roy. Ce dernier semblait troublé par cette dernière révélation, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et si...

- Tu commence à comprendre ? dit Maes.

- Je...je l'ai embrassé, avoua Roy.

Un cheval passa au galop...

- Nanni ? T'as fait quoi ?

- Arrête de hurler.

- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait ? dit Hughes en gesticulant. Détache-moi espèce d'ordure, que je te donne une bonne correction !

- Si tu ne te calme pas, je te laisse là.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- J'en sais rien, soupira Roy. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Son propre geste l'avait étonné lui-même mais sur le moment, il avait tout oublié pour prendre ces deux pétale de roses qui s'offrait à lui.

_Me voilà en train de penser aux lèvres d'Edward. Nan vraiment, je ne vais pas bien du tout moi ! Pourtant, qu'est-ce que je l'ai apprécié ce baiser ! Et j'ai même poussé en lui en donnant un autre une fois devant chez lui. Faut croire que...non, pas possible. Pas moi !_

- Il était là, à me fixer avec ses grand yeux dorés...dans la tenue qu'il avait mise, il était si craquant que j'ai cédé à ma pulsion. Je sais, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard éberlué de Maes, j'aurais dû me contrôler mais je dois avouer que c'était la première fois que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, laissant à Maes le soin de la terminer.

- Que tu te sentais aussi bien avec quelqu'un ?

Mustang hôcha lentement la tête.

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que ce soit avec lui et avec personne d'autre ?

- C'est ça !

- Détache-moi et je te dirais pourquoi.

Après un coup d'oeil suspicieux, Mustang claqua des doigts, embrasant la corde. Hughes poussa un hurlement avant de s'écraser par terre, jurant de tout les dieux.

- Bon sang, t'aurais pu y aller mollo !

- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas dû bousiller ma réputation, répondit tranquillement son ami. Alors, j'attend !

- Enlève-moi ça !

- D'abord je veux savoir, on verra après.

- Très bien !

- Tu ne t'est jamais demandé ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'écria Roy.

Mais visiblement, le ton employé confirma les doutes de son ami. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'analyser la boule qui le prenait à l'estomac lorsque le full metal partait en mission. Ni l'étrange soulagement de le revoir bien portant quand il venait remettre son rapport. Pour évacuer tout ce stress, il le taquinait encore plus, une manière de dissimuler le bien-être qui s'emparait de lui à la vue de ses grand yeux dorés. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit lui-même leurré sur ses sentiments afin de ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité en face ?

- Je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus.

- Pense-y alors. Heu...comment as-tu su pour le plan ?

- J'ai cherché. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça.

- Tant mieux alors car maintenant, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Bon, détache-moi, je voudrais rentrer.

Une fois libéré de ses liens, Hughes se jeta sur la dernière photo de sa fille que Roy n'avait pas cramé. Les larmes aux yeux, il lui jura de se venger.

- Rassure-toi, c'était des doubles.

Maes ne l'écoutait plus et caressait la photo d'un doigt.

- Ma petite fille chérie, papa t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine.

- Idiot ! dit Roy avec un sourire en coin.

Le lendemain, une missive arriva sur le bureau du Colonel. Lorsque Riza déposa l'enveloppe sur son bureau, elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de la décacheter mais elle la réprima vite. Mustang n'appréçierait pas. Elle prit donc son mal en patience, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les avances que lui faisait Havoc.

- Taisa, dit-elle soudainement en le voyant entrer. Vous...heu...

Roy la gratifia d'un regard étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ce matin ?

- Oui ?

- Heu...vous avez reçu une lettre.

- Oh..., nouveau coup d'oeil.

_Je comprend vraiment rien à cette femme ! Enfin, restons impassible parce qu'elle pête vite les plomb et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux._

Il avisa alors l'enveloppe posé sur le bureau et après s'être laissé choir dans son fauteuil, la fit lentement tourner entre ses doigts.

- Tiens, je me demande...

Il la décacheta sous les regard curieux -mais discret- de ses subordonnées, qui guettait avidement l'expression de son visage. L'expression de celui-ci passa de l'intrigue à la surprise pour finir par l'effroi le plus total. C'est blême que le colonel s'extirpa de son siège pour quitter la pièce en coup de vent, laissant la feuille derrière lui.

- Je sors ! lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Farman.

Riza s'empara de la lettre, qu'elle lut d'une traite.

- Je crois que Maes va avoir un surcroît de travail, marmonna-t-elle.

Mustang gagna au pas de course la demeure des frères Elric, leva le poing pour frapper lorsque finalement, se ravisa pour entrer sans plus de façon. Il fit hurler Al de peur lorsqu'il le croisa dans le couloir et monta deux à deux les marches jusqu'à l'étage.

- Full métal ! hurla-t-il en poussant la première porte qu'il vit. Quelle erreur !

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'arriver était une salle de bain. Et là, sous la douche se tenait Edward. Le rideau n'était pas tiré, laissant à la vue de tous un dos plus que parfait, à la peau délicieusement caramel. L'eau glissait le long de sa chevelure blonde pour poursuivre sa course le long de la colonne vertébrale, descendre ensuite vers la cambrure des reins pour se perdre dans un fessier musclé et rebondit. Mustang resta bouche bée devant un pareil spectacle, son entrejambe affreusement serré par son anatomie qui réagissait contre sa volonté. Edward ressemblait à un ange, la tête rejeté en arrière pour laisser l'eau couler sur son visage.

C'est dans le brouillard le plus total que Mustang s'approcha de cette vision de rêve. Il tendit les bras en avant, attrapa le full métal par la taille et le plaqua contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux trempés.

- Mais, s'écria celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que...Ro..Colonel ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, occupé à déposer une volée de baiser sur sa nuque. Ed frémit sous la caresse brûlante et ferma les yeux, emportés par ce qu'il éprouvait. Les lèvres de Roy continuèrent leurs lente exploration tandis que ses mains remontait le long de son torse pour venir titiller les tétons. Ed laissa échapper un gémissement, vite réprimé par le colonel qui, d'une main lui tourna la tête pour plaquer un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'accès lui fut vite ouvert et le ballet aquatique des langues pu commencer.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils finirent par se séparer, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre.

- Rejoins-moi au salon, dit Roy avant de sortir en coup de vent. Resté seul, Ed se laissa glisser dans la baignoire. Que venait faire le colonel chez lui ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire une chose pareille ?

_Et moi alors ? Je me laisse aller alors que je sais qu'il ne fait que jouer avec moi. Il veut se venger de ce que je lui ai fait mais bête comme je suis, je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Réagis Ed avant qu'il ne te reste que tes larmes._

Il s'extirpa de l'eau, l'éteignit puis s'habilla rapidement. En sortant, il croisa Al qui lui apprit que Mustang l'attendait au salon.

- Je sais, j'arrive.

C'est avec une lenteur délibéré qu'il prit son temps pour descendre. Comment devait-il réagir après ce qui s'était passé en haut ? Nul doute qu'il devrait faire comme si rien n'était arrivé et pourtant, son corps se souvenait encore de ses caresses, de sa langue sur sa peau, de sa bouche...

_Stop les hormones ! Ca suffit !_

Après une bonne claque mentale, il imposa un air de mépris sur son visage et franchit le seuil du salon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Roy ait un air aussi désespéré, faisant voler son masque en éclat.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Avait-il rêvé ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

- Quoi ?

- Figure-toi que je suis invité à une soirée.

- En quoi et-ce que ça me concerne ?

- C'est une fête en l'honneur de mon futur mariage...

Ed déglutit lentement.

- ...donné par le général en personne et sa femme afin de présenter les voeux de l'armée aux futurs mariés. Tu comprend mon dilemme, full métal ? Je n'ai pas de femme enfin, si mais techniquement, tu n'en est pas une alors...

- Et vous voulez que je me déguise encore une fois ?

- Tu n'a pas le choix, dit Roy en l'attrapant par les épaules. C'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir indemne. Je pourrais toujours dire après que tu es retourné dans ton village ou que tu m'a quitté pour un autre homme mais là, j'ai besoin que tu redevienne Edwina.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui risque d'arriver si vous faites courir ce bruit ?

- J'y ai réfléchit en venant. C'est la seule solution, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester déguisé en femme le restant de tes jours ?

- Non, pas vraiment non...

- Alors l'affaire est reglé. Je passe te prendre ce soir à huit heure et...

Ce disant, il l'obligea à reculer pour le plaquer contre le mur, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- ...fais-toi belle !

Ed baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je...je ferais de mon mieux.

Roy glissa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. C'est étonné qu'il lui demanda pourquoi il semblait si triste.

- Je vous ai fait du tort et vous voulez vous venger. Je le comprend, moi aussi j'aurais eu la même réaction si ça m'étais arrivé mais...ne jouez pas avec moi parce que je...je ne le supporterait pas.

Mustang se pencha lentement en avant. Son souffle chaud vint caresser sa joue pendant qu'il caressait les lèvres d'Edward avec les siennes. Ce geste plein de sensualité fit monter le rouge aux joues du jeune garçon qui fut obligé de se raccrocher à la veste de son colonel pour ne pas tomber.

- Ed, je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux nous concernant mais vois-tu, nous n'avons pas le temps d'en parler.

_Il a dit nous ! imprima le cerveau du full métal._

- Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est...

Le reste se perdit dans un baiser enflammé. Puis tout à coup, plus rien. Il faisait à nouveau froid. Ed n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que Roy était partit. Il se sentait bien, ses jambes refusait de le porter. Il se laissa glisser par terre, les lèvres encore gonflés.

- Il n'a pas envie de jouer. Alors, c'est sérieux. Je n'ose y croire...

- Eh ben, si je m'attendais à ça, dit Al de la porte. Finalement, cette rumeur avait du bon.

- Oui, moi aussi je le pense, dit Ed avec un sourire radieux.

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

_Le général et son épouse vous convie à une soirée donné à votre honneur dans la grande salle de bal. Seront réunis les officiers supérieurs afin de célébrer l'annonce de votre prochain mariage. Ce serait un honneur que votre fiancée vous accompagne afin qu'elle soit présenté à votre entourage et recevoir les félicitations qui s'imposent._

_Avec mes amitiés,_

_Le généralissime._

- Eh ben si je m'attendais à ça, siffla Hughes. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

- Je présume que vous avez l'intention de vous y rendre ? demanda Riza.

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. De plus, il aura besoin de mon aide. Sais-t-on jamais !

_Roy, tu va payer pour les précieuses photos de ma fille ! _

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire sadique sous les yeux de Hawkeye.

Voilà pour la suite. Je trouve ce chapitre un peu court m'enfin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Hughes : il mérite la mort après avoir brûlé les photos de ma Elysia.**

**Mutang : T'as de la chance, les photos, c'était ma première option.**

**Hughes, déglutit avec peine : Ah...parce que t'en avais une deuxième ?**

**Mustang, le regard sadique : Oh oui...**

**L'auteur : Oups ! Je crois que je vais m'éclipser, sait-on jamais !**

**Mustang : Tututut, on reste là autrement...**

**Hughes : ne l'écoute pas, il bluffe !**

**Mustang : Tu crois ça ?**

**Hurlement de douleur.**

**L'auteur, livide : je crois que pour votre deuxième enfant, c'est fichu.**

**Mustang, à l'auteur : tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ?**

**L'auteur, toute chibi : Heu...ouais, je crois.**

**Mustang : je veux un lemon avec mon ed. Et un truc bien. Ah et aussi, je suis seme.**

**Ed : Ah non, j'en ai marre d'avoir mal aux reins.**

**Mustang : Tu veux cramer aussi ?**

**Ed : Je suis seme.**


	4. 4 Une soirée mouvementé

Me voilà de retour avec la rumeur. C'est dingue, j'ai pas arrêté d'écrire depuis quatres jours. J'avais jamais été aussi prolifique...On va faire court alors, les persos sont pas à moi, résumé, faut lire le début et voilà le quatrième chapitre. Attention, LEMON !

**Lulu 342 : **Moi aussi, je les trouve mimi ces deux-là. Ils sont mes préférés et de loin mais j'aime aussi Envy/Ed. J'ai d'ailleurs une fic avec ces deux-là qui devrait te plaire !

**Lara timquogni : **Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Franchement, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un la lirait.

**Sakura hime : **Je vais tout faire pour te satisfaire, jeune demoiselle ! J'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçue, c'est le tout premier que je fais.

**Natanaelle : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Une soirée mouvementé.**

Ca faisait deux heures qu'Edward tournait en rond dans sa chambre, ressassant des scénarios de plus en plus sombre. A chaques fois, il se voyait finir de la même façon : le généralissime découvrait le pot aux roses, lui était viré de l'armée et Roy deshonnoré à tout jamais. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour attirer l'attention du colonel sur sa personne, jamais il n'avait voulu mettre sa carrière en danger. Pourtant, ce qui allait se passer ce soir serait décisif. Non, il ne devait pas flancher. Il l'avait mit dans cette merde, il allait l'en tirer !

Il posa les yeux sur la robe que Hawkeye était allée lui acheter pour l'occasion. En la voyant, il n'avait pu se défendre de penser qu'il en aimait la couleur. C'était une robe toute simple mais connaissant Riza, il savait pertinemment qu'elle lui irait comme une seconde peau. Et qu'elle le mettrait en valeur. Pour sûr, elle y avait veillée !

Il passa dans la salle de bain, se deshabilla puis se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur sa peau doré. Edward avait besoin de se détendre, il se sentait nerveux. Plus l'heure tournait, plus il se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée avant que l'image de Roy ne le fasse changer d'avis. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, songeur. Ce baiser...il en voulait plus. Mustang avait dit qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Mais lui, Ed n'avait pas envie de parler. Ils pouvaient s'occuper d'une tout autre manière.

Une fois seché, il repassa dans sa chambre et s'approcha du lit. Du regard, il effleura les deux bandes de tissus couleur chair que son frère avait déposé plus tôt dans la journée. Le vieux Brabert était un vrai génie : grâce à ses inventions, il pouvait faire comme s'il possédait un vrai bras et une vraie jambes. Au toucher, ce tissu synthétique se rapprochait de la peau humaine ; impossible de détecter la moindre différence entre les deux. Ce qui jusqu'ici lui avait plutôt bien servi. Son regard glissa sur la fausse poitrine, posé juste à côté puis sur le faux ventre qu'il devrait arborer durant toute la soirée.

Ce petit truc pesait son poids. Comment les femmes pouvait-elles continuer à vivre avec une telle chose dans le ventre ?

- Elles sont vraiment le sexe fort, marmonna-t-il. Arrghh ! Ca craint de l'avouer mais c'est vrai.

D'en bas monta la voix d'Al, lui criant de se dépêcher.

- Ca va, y a pas le feu !

- Le colonel t'attend alors grouille !

A la mention de son cavalier, ses joues prirent immédiatement feu. Comment ne pas songer à la scène de la salle de bain ? Il secoua la tête, passa les objets de tortures, les fausses peaux puis s'habilla. Une fois prêt, il se plaça devant le miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond. Son regard brillait, ses lèvres : deux pétales de roses. La porte s'ouvrit et Riza entra. Elle se figea quelques secondes, sidérée puis s'avança, une trousse de maquillage à la main.

- Edward ? Je dois te maquiller.

- Oui, je sais ! soupira-t-il.

Il se laissa faire, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi se récrier puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Une fois fait, elle le contempla, satisfaite de son travail.

- Tu es plus beau que jamais, Edward.

Elric ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Après tout, le lieutenant Hawkeye était certainement la personne qui connaissait le mieux Roy et venant de sa part, ces mots représentait un véritable compliment.

- Est-ce que...je, enfin...suis-je...

Riza esquissa un sourire. Sa subite timidité le rendait craquant.

- Tu es tout à fait son goût, approuva-t-elle. Il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi ce soir.

- Ah...merci lieutenant.

- Allez va, il t'attend.

Elle posa une étole de soie sur ses épaules, arrangea sa coiffure avant de le pousser d'une main ferme vers les escaliers. Edward posa le pied sur la première marche mais la tête lui tournait, il avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait Roy en le voyant. Allait-il se moquer de lui ? Il respira à fond.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? grogna Roy.

Il tournait en rond dans le salon comme un fauve en cage. Ce garçon était pire qu'une femme. Deux heures pour se préparer ? Incroyable !

- Laisse-lui le temps, dit Hughes.

- Je n'ai pas ton calme olympien, moi ! aboya Roy.

- Ni ma grâce, mon intelligence, mon charisme...

- Arrête de te jeter des fleurs, tu fais peine à voir.

- Nii-san aime faire les choses bien, intervint Al.

- Oui ça, je m'en doute, murmura Mustang.

Il tourna une énième fois dans le salon puis, n'en pouvant plus, passa dans le corridor sans crier gare. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il allait monter à l'étage quand une vision le cloua sur place. Edward se tenait debout sur une marche, ses cheveux mettait en valeur ses frêles épaules. Son buste haut et droit était moulé par le corset sans bretelle d'une longue robe bleu ciel, couleur qui accentuait et mettait en valeur sa blondeur. Riza l'avait maquillé très légèrement, rehaussant d'un habile coup de main la beauté de ses traits.

Roy resta bien une minute à le fixer, bouche bée. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à...ça ! Une drôle de sensation monta du creux de ses reins et il se retint à grand-peine de se jeter sur Edward pour lui faire l'amour.

- Je...je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit Ed.

- Oh...vous...tu es ravissant.

- Merci beaucoup. Vous aussi, vous êtes très élégant ce soir.

Mustang portait un magnifique costume trois pièce noir qui lui allait comme un gant. Il était plus beau que jamais dans cet ensemble. Edward franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparait, Roy pencha la tête et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

- Allons-y, plus vite nous aurons fini et mieux ce sera.

Le nouveau couple gagna la porte sous les regards attendrit de leurs amis où les attendait la voiture conduite par Armstrong qui s'était porté volontaire pour les conduire à la soirée. Une fois assis à l'intérieur de la berline, Roy passa un bras autour des épaules d'Edward pour le serrer contre lui. Etre si proche du colonel lui donna le tournis et c'est avec un petit soupir qu'il laissa sa tête glisser dans le creux de son épaule.

- Colonel ?

- Pas de formalité entre nous ce soir, Ed. Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais qu'allons-nous pouvoir raconter ? Ils vont vouloir savoir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, quand, comment, la façon dont vous m'avez...demandé en mariage !

- Nous allons faire simple. On s'est croisés il y a quatre ans ici même mais nous avons fait mieux connaissance qu'il y a un an et demi. Je t'ai invité à boire un verre, nous avons discutés puis nous nous sommes revu régulièrement. Quant à la façon dont j'ai fait ma demande, c'est...dis-leur simplement que c'était romantique à souhait.

- Ah, d'accord.

- C'est bon, tu va y arriver ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous déçevrais pas.

- Ca, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, souffla Roy dans son oreille.

Ce soir, il se laisserait aller à ses sentiments. Il avait une envie folle de cette vision de rêve, son parfum léger et discret lui tournait la tête. N'y tenant plus, il glissa un doigt sous son menton pour l'embrasser doucement. Edward lui en donna l'accès assez rapidement et c'est très lentement, avec patience et sensualité qu'il explora sa bouche. Armstrong eut assez de jugeote et de discrétion pour ne pas regarder.

_S'il continue à m'embrasser de la sorte, l'attérissage va être plus rude. _

C'est pour cette raison qu'il mit fin à l'échange et s'éloigna, brisant ainsi le contact corporel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'interrogea Roy, surpris par son geste.

- En dehors de cette soirée, vous n'avez aucune raison de faire ce que vous faites.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas de sentiments pour moi du moins, ils ne sont pas réel. C'est juste une envie passagère que vous voulez assouvir. Et moi, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je ne veux pas être une passade que vous laisserez derrière vous lorsque vous n'en voudrez plus.

- Attend une minute ? Depuis quand es-tu dans ma tête ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez, Colonel.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Le ton montait dans la voiture, obligeant Armonstrong à se garer à la hâte sur le bas-côté de la route.

- Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ? hurla Roy.

- Je vais faire un tour, la nuit est paisible et le temps propice à une discussion.

Et il sortit de la voiture, sourd aux réclamations des deux parties. Edward finit par bouder dans son coin, dos au colonel qui n'était pas en reste.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant.

- C'est la vision que vous avez de moi ?

- En tout cas, tu te conduit comme tel.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'en suis plus un mais si vous m'aviez accordé un regard, vous l'auriez vu depuis longtemps.

Ce fut le bruit du cuir qui craque qui tira Ed de ses mornes pensées. Roy s'était rapproché, réduisant l'écart entre eux. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, l'attira contre lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. L'étole glissa lentement à terre.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je vais te prouver que tu as tort, sussura Roy.

Ses dent taquinèrent la peau sensible du cou, arrachant un gémissement involontaire au full métal. Il laissa quelques suçons avant de s'égarer vers l'oreille. Ses mains passait et repassait le long de ses cuisses, pétrissait ses fesses avant de repartir à l'aventure de son corps. Ed essaya bien de se débattre mais un baiser fit taire ses protestations naissante. Finalement, il rejeta la tête en arrière, emporté par le flot d'émotion que faisait naître les mains expertes de celui qu'il aimait. Les gémissements d'Edward achevèrent de faire perdre la tête à Roy qui occulta totalement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était de le faire sien, de posséder ce corps qui le rendait fou.

D'une main habile, il fit sauter les agrafes qui retenait le corset, tira sur le lacet pour déloger les faux seins et titilla les tétons de sa langue. Edward gémissait plus fort, il perdait pied. Ses mains remontèrent le long des épaules du colonel pour se perdre dans sa crinière.

- Dis-moi, souffla Roy.

- Ahh...hn...je...ahh...!

- Dis-moi que tu en as envie.

- Je...je te veux, Roy...Mmm...

Sa langue repartit à l'aventure, glissa sur la peau du ventre et suspendit un instant sa course. Privé de sa source de chaleur, Ed appuya ses mains sur sa tête, l'invitant à poursuivre. Roy plaça alors ses mains sous sa croupe, le souleva et le mit à cheval sur lui tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier du siège. Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'explorer le corps de Roy, prenant plaisir à taquiner les oreilles, papillonner dans le cou, son bassin se balançant d'avant en arrière pour se frotter contre l'entrejambe plus que serré de son compagnon. Mustang n'était pas en reste et caressait son dos, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux. Leurs étreinte fut interrompu par des bruit de pas et quelqu'un toqua à la vitre.

- C'est pas tout les enfants mais vous allez être en retard, dit Armstrong.

Le géant blond tourna le dos afin de leur laisser le temps de retrouver une tenue plus décente. Roy et Ed étaient perdu dans le regard de l'autre, chacun à la recherche de leur désir commun. S'il voulait le mettre dans son lit, c'était le moment car Ed ne refuserait pas, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Full metal se pencha en avant mais Roy le repoussa en secouant la tête.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas aller plus loin, Ed. N'oublie pas que nous avons une soirée.

La tristesse qui traversa son regard d'or l'ému au plus haut point.

- Disons qu'on restera suffisamment pour satisfaire leur curiosité et qu'ensuite...

- Ensuite ?

Ed se mordit la lèvre sous l'aveu caché.

- Nous irons chez moi. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

- Je le suis toujours, chuchota Ed afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Nouveau baiser. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, s'aidant l'un l'autre tout en s'interdisant tout gestes qui pourrait réenflammer leurs envies respectives. La voiture reprit sa route, avalant les kilomètres à grande allure. Deux halo lumineux avait été installé pour éclairer les doubles portes de la salle des fêtes. Un flot de personnes s'écoulait lentement sur le tapis rouge qui partait du trottoir. Ed écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Roy n'était pas en reste : ils s'attendaient à une soirée intimiste, pas à un dîner de gala. Des cordons dressé de part et d'autre empêchait une foule de curieux de se mêler aux invités, noyé dans la masse des photographes de presse qui mitraillait à qui mieux-mieux.

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Le brigadier Hughes s'est surpassé ce coup-ci.

- Hein ? Mustang commençait déjà à s'énerver.

- Oui, dit Armstrong. Lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il y aurait un dîner en votre honneur, il s'est démené comme un damné pour l'organiser. La femme de notre généralissime pensait d'abord à une soirée plus intime mais il l'a convaincu du contraire. Charmante attention de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?

_Salopard ! cette fois-ci, ce ne seront pas tes photos que je vais cramer !_

Les oreilles de Hughes se mirent à siffler bruyamment.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit sa femme en voyant un sourire d'un kilomètre de long étirer ses lèvres.

- Rien. Juste qu'en ce moment, Roy doit furieusement penser à moi.

* * *

La soirée avait mal débuté. Très très mal. Lorsque le couple tant attendu avait posé les pied sur le tapis, les flash avaient commencé à les mitrailler. Peu rassuré par tout ça, Ed s'était instinctivement rapproché de Roy qui passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. La traversé leur parut infini, les portes lointaines et hors d'atteinte. Les badaud hurlaient qu'ils étaient magnifique et Mustang soupçonna Hughes de les avoir engagé pour en rajouter. Une fois passé les portes, un silence quasi religieux les accueillit. Devant eux, étendu à la vue de tous flottait une large banderole où miroitait une écriture doré, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus criard.

** 'Félicitations aux futurs mariés et parents.'**

Roy fulminait tellement de rage qu'Ed eut presque l'impression de voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il lui prit la main, tentant par ce contact de le pousser à se calmer. Celui-ci s'apaisa aussitôt.

- Eh bien, je suis agréablement surpris, articula-t-il péniblement.

Le généralissime s'approcha du couple, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Colonel, veuillez recevoir de la part de toute cette assemblée nos plus vive félicitations. Nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur possible !

La salle entière applaudit, les plongeant dans le plus vif des embarras. Roy se cassa en deux, les traits figés. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait à l'instant, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Toutes ces années à feindre lui servait plus qu'à Ed qui ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Puis ils durent évoluer parmi les invités, répondre à un flot de questions, rire aux blagues grivoise qui fusait. Edward avait mal aux pieds, sa gorge le lançait à force de simuler une voix douce. Il avait furieusement rougit lorsque Roy leur avait avoué être complètement et totalement à sa merci avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

La foule applaudit devant un tel spectacle, Ed était mort de honte. Quant à Mustang, il affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Ils durent encore rester une heure de plus avant que Roy ne prétexte que l'état de sa promise ne lui permettait pas de rester plus longtemps.

- Bien évidemment, nous comprenons parfaitement, dit le général.

- Veillez bien sur elle, dit sa femme. Elle semble fatiguée.

- Je vous remercie pour tout ça, dit timidement Edward.

Cette femme l'impressionnait et pourtant, il se dégageait de son visage une douceur propre à une femme sensible. Elle lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour s'alléger de toute la misère qui l'accablait. Ca lui faisait de la peine de lui mentir, surtout qu'elle semblait s'être prise d'affection pour lui. Enfin, pour Edwina.

Après avoir fait un tour général, Roy et Ed purent enfin s'éclipser. Ce ne fut que dans la voiture qu'il laissa éclater sa rage.

- Cette enflure de Hughes, il m'a bien eu !

- Fallait s'y attendre après ce que vous lui avez fait subir.

Ed tentait de temporiser la situation. Après tout, c'était maintenant le moment où ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses et il redoutait cet instant. Roy s'en aperçu car il resta muet jusqu'à ce que Armstrong ne se gare devant chez lui. Il le remercia, aida Ed à descendre puis se pencha par la vitre et souffla quelques mots au géant blond. Celui-ci hocha la tête et repartit aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

- Que tu restais avec moi ce soir, dit Roy en ouvrant la porte.

Il le souleva dans ses bras, étouffa ses protestations par un baiser, ferma la porte du pied et monta directement à l'étage. Une fois dans sa chambre, il le posa délicatement sur le lit et d'une main, étala ses long cheveux sur l'oreiller. Puis il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage afin de le contempler. Edward était beau à couper le souffle. Et il allait lui faire l'amour.

- Doucement...

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la veine qui pulsait sur son cou. Ed ferma les yeux, se laissant totalement aller. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et priait pour que Roy n'ait pas honte de lui.

- ...lentement...

Il passa les mains derrière son dos, le releva et passa derrière pour lécher consciencieusement chaques parcelle de peau que les agrafes dévoilait, tira sur les lacet avec ses dents et se débarrassa de l'instrument de torture. Ses doigts titillaient les tétons du jeune homme qui se mordait les lèvres depuis le début de cette exploration, une douce chaleur faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Roy tira la jupe d'une main pour l'enrouler autour du membre durçit de son partenaire tandis que de l'autre, il lui maintenait le visage afin de l'embrasser. Puis il commença à effectuer des mouvement de va-et-viens, de plus en plus vite sans couper le contact de leurs langues. Le corps de Ed se tendit avant qu'il n'explose, son liquide sementiel se répandant dans la main de son bourreau.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa choir en avant, les joues en feu.

- J'ai...j'ai faillis m'étouffer.

Roy lécha lentement ses doigts, un air faussement contrit sur le visage.

- Eh bien, dit-il en se mettant à quatres pattes au-dessus de lui, je suis désolé.

Il acheva de le deshabiller et lui demanda d'en faire de même pour lui. D'abord intimidé, Ed finit par se prêter au jeu. Il fit glisser la veste de smoking, joua avec le noeud papillon puis déboutonna lentement la chemise, mettant à nu les pectoraux bien dessiné, le ventre ferme et plat. Sa langue y traça des arabesque de feu avant de glisser vers le nombril pour y plonger. Roy rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, un gémissement intense s'échappant de ses lèvres. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le colonel, Ed s'enhardit à déboutonner son pantalon.

Mustang le fit alors basculer et s'allongea de tout son long sur lui. Il voulait garder le contrôle. Sitôt débarrassé des derniers rempart qui pourrait les gêner, il lui enleva aussi le tissu qui recouvrait ses automails.

- Le Ed que je veux aimer cette nuit doit être véritablement lui.

Et il repartit à l'assaut de son corps. Ses mains le couvraient de caresses, sa langue léchait sa peau, explorait la moindre courbe de son corps, ce qui le rendait fou de désir. Les yeux mi-clos, le jeune Elric n'en pouvait plus. Il poussait des cris de plus en plus fort, lui griffait la nuque, torturé par les mains expertes. Mustang glissa lentement vers son entrejambe, écarta les cuisses à qui il fit subir le même supplice avant de prendre le membre à nouveau dressé entre ses doigts. Sa langue commença à le lécher lentement, de bas en haut avant de le prendre entièrement dans la bouche. Ed s'arc-bouta, les yeux à demi-clos, ses prunelles d'or brillait de désir.

Roy amorça un lent mouvement sur son sexe, accélérant au fur et à mesure que les mains placés dans ses cheveux augmentait leurs pression. Les gémissement d'Edward s'amplifiait, se firent de plus en plus fort ; soudain, son corps s'arc-bouta et dans un cri de jouissance, il relâcha sa semence dans la bouche de son amant qui avala tout. Roy se redressa, happa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, mêlant le liquide séminal entre leurs langues. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, un mince filet glissa sur le menton du colonel, qu'Edward lécha amoureusement.

Il repoussa Roy des deux mains afin qu'il s'allonge, laissa glisser un doigt sur son ventre et s'arrêta sur le dernier rempart de tissu. Les yeux de Roy brillait, il lui lançait un défi. Ed le releva sans tarder, il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait le faire crier comme il venait de faire avec lui. Il fit glisser le boxer sur les longues jambes de Mustang, parsemant sa peau de baisers. La passion ainsi libéré de son amant, il s'attaqua aux bourses, remonta le long du membre et l'engloutit dans sa bouche. Roy poussa un faible cri lorsque la langue de son jeune amant titilla le bout de son pénis, les sensations montait en lui, l'ivresse et le désir lui coupait le souffle. Ses hanches s'accordèrent avec le mouvement de tête d'Edward, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il se lâche dans sa bouche dans un râle de plaisir.

- Edward, dit-il d'une voix vibrante de plaisir, tu m'épates.

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu.

Roy l'allongea à nouveau. Le moment était venu de le faire sien. Il lisait la crainte dans les yeux du jeune homme et le rassura en quelques mots.

- Détend-toi, je serais tendre.

Il humidifia deux doigts puis les introduisit tour à tour dans l'intimité d'Edward. Ce dernier se crispa en les sentant dans son corps mais une fois en mouvement, il se détendit. Un des doigts frôla la prostate, le faisant se tordre de plaisir, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres du colonel. Roy les enleva pour se positionner entre ses cuisses et entra tout doucement, avec des gestes lent. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'immobilisa afin de l'habituer à cette présence étrangère puis il commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, accélérant la cadence à chaques gémissement poussé par le blond. Un doigt entre les dents, Ed gémissait de plus en plus fort, un filet de salive sur sa joue. Bientôt, les cris de Roy vinrent se mêler aux siens.

- R...Roy..., réussi à articuler Ed, tout en s'aggripant à ses épaules.

Sourd à ses paroles, celui-ci accéléra le rythme de ses hanches. Il voulait l'entendre hurler son plaisir, réciter son nom comme une litanie. Ses coups de bassin se firent plus rapide, s'enfonçant plus profondément en Edward.

- Roy...je...ahh...hn..je t'ai..aime...oh...

- J'en veux, murmura un Roy haletant à l'oreille de son amant et accélérant encore plus. J'en veux toujours plus avec toi.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir cette cadence bien longtemps. Edward jouit le premier en poussant un cri d'extase, les mains perdu dans les cheveux de Roy, suivi peu après par celui-ci. Mustang se laissa retomber sur son amant, haletant tout les deux.

- Ed...

Edward commençait à s'évader, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ed ! Roy effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

" Reste avec moi pour..."

- Je t'aime.

Ce fut la seule phrase qui franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

* * *

Ben j'espère que ça vous as plu car j'ai grave GALERE avecce fichu lemon.

Ed : Et moi alors, je suis encore Uke !

Auteur : Toi, tu te tais autrement je te réserverais un sort plus pire encore.

Ed : Ah ouais, et quoi ?

Auteur, regard sadique : Armstrong, ça te tente ?

Ed : Aaaaaaahhhhh, non !

Armstrong : Je pourrais lui apprendre plein de choses. Dans notre famille, il existe une technique appelé nuit de plaisir, nuit à gémir...

Mustang avec un regard pervers : Mmm...il faudra me l'apprendre celle-là, que je la teste sur mon petit Ed.

Ed hurle : Bande de pervers !


	5. 5Nouvelle vie à deuxou à quatres !

Ouf ! Le lemon est passé. Je vous jure, j'ai stagné grave dessus mais le plus dur à été fait. Je poste maintenant le 4eme chapitre que j'ai écrit dans la foulée. C'est dingue comme ça m'a inspiré, ce truc.

**Dracosplendens : **Pour sûr, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Ed, avec moi tu seras toujours Uke.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Nouvelle vie à deux...ou plutôt, à quatres !**

Quelques rayons de soleil virent s'infiltrer entre d'épais rideaux sombre pour venir jouer avec une chevelure blonde. Sur le lit, deux corps étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlés. La nuit avait été plutôt courte pour les deux amants qui dormaient du sommeil du juste. Le brun se réveilla avant l'autre. Son regard d'onyx glissa sur le corps de son amant avant qu'il ne s'extirpe des draps. Il ramassa son boxer qui traînait non loin puis descendit à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Cette nuit avait été mémorable pour lui. Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit ce qu'il avait éprouvé hier avec Edward. Ce garçon avait chamboulé tout ce en quoi il croyait pour s'imposer à son esprit. En femme, il avait été désirable mais rien à voir avec l'excitation qui l'avait gagné lorsqu'il se remémora le spectacle que le jeune Elric lui avait offert, ses longs cheveux d'or épars sur l'oreiller, ses yeux brillant de désir. Il avait aimé lui faire l'amour, oui. Et comptait bien recommencer, encore et encore !

Il remplit la théière, la posa sur le feu puis s'adossa au meuble, absent. Il n'avait pas rêvé hier soir, ses démons l'avait laissé en paix pour profiter de cette chaleur réconfortante blottit contre son corps. A un moment, Ed s'était tourné, s'éloignant de lui. Il avait ressentit ce manque de contact et instinctivement, s'était rapproché pour le prendre à nouveau entre ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour éprouver une telle envie pour un membre du même sexe que lui mais l'évidence était là : il faisait jour et il avait toujours envie d'Edward.

Une fois le thé prêt, il posa un verre de jus d'orange accompagné d'un panier de croissant puis remonta. Ed dormait toujours, les traits détendu. Il posa le plateau dans un coin du lit et entreprit de réveiller son amant en douceur. Comme il aimait cette peau, si douce...

- Ed ?

Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Réveille-toi !

- Mmm...quel heure est-il ?

- Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner. Tu dois avoir faim.

- Oui mais...

Il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- ...pas cette faim-là !

Roy esquissa un sourire : son amant était vorace. Il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres tandis qu'Ed se collait à lui, les bras autour de son cou. Le baiser fut passionnée, empreint d'un désir latent entre les deux hommes. Chaques langues tentait de conquérir la bouche de son adversaire mais Mustang, plus aguerri à ce jeu-là remporta finalement la victoire.

- Tu est très en forme, sussura-t-il à son oreille.

- Faut croire que ce que j'ai fait hier m'a plut au point que j'en veuille encore.

- D'abord tu manges et ensuite hop, à la douche.

Ed bouda mais finit par s'exécuter lorsque Roy entreprit de le faire manger. A chaques bouchée, il frôlait sa peau dans un jeu sensuel qui finit par les jeter dans une étreinte enflammé. Roy repoussa le draps et mata sans vergogne le corps alangui de son amant, les muscles fin sous la carnation caramel de sa peau. Il le prit entre ses bras pour l'emporter dans la salle de bain. Là, dans la vapeur de la douche il le fit encore sien. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Ed ne soit plus en état de réclamer quoi que ce soit. Après leurs multiples ébats, il sécha son corps engourdi par la fatigue avant de le ramener dans le lit. Il posa le plateau depuis longtemps refroidi par terre puis se glissa contre le corps de son amant pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Avec un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Durant une semaine, plus personne n'eut de nouvelle d'Edward. Mais son frère ne s'en faisait pas, Armstrong lui avait remit le lendemain de la soirée l'étole qu'avait porté son aîné en ajoutant qu'il resterait chez Mustang un petit moment. Si Al avait été humain, tous aurait pu voir le sourire radieux qui avait éclairé son visage. Il était content pour son frère car il avait réalisé son rêve, celui de se faire aimer de Roy Mustang.

Les deux tourtereaux ne quittèrent pas une seule fois leur nid sauf pour faire le chemin ô combien connu entre le lit et la salle de bain. Chacun avait mit à profit cette semaine pour explorer le corps de l'autre. Entre confidence et caresse, Roy voyait un nouvel avenir se profiler devant lui. Il voulait tout savoir de Ed, découvrit qu'il avait un sacré sens de l'humour, pourquoi il détestait le lait. Chaques instant le rapprochait de ce garçon blond qui avait su le mettre à nu. Il se confia à lui, ses craintes, ses espoirs...tout ce qu'il s'évertuait à dissimuler. Il lui raconta sa guerre, à Ishbal et pleura longuement entre ses bras, bercé par sa voix.

Mais tout a une fin et déjà, ils devaient se séparer. Roy n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir, il voulait garder son rayon de soleil près de lui. Mais hélàs, la semaine accordé par le généralissime était arrivé à son terme. Cette dernière nuit, ils firent l'amour lentement, encore et encore. Roy voulait entendre ses gémissement, il s'abreuvait dans son regard d'or voilé par le désir. Ed l'aimait ! Il n'arrêtait pas de le dire, à chaque étreintes, à chaque instant qu'ils partageaient. Et Roy commençait à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour ce garçon trop vite grandit.

Les adieux furent déchirant, il cru que son coeur allait exploser de douleur. Debout sur le pas de la porte, il le regarda monter dans la berline venu le récupérer, immobile. Il n'esquissa pas un geste lorsqu'elle démarra pout tout à coup descendre les marches et courir à toute allure derrière celle-ci. Armstrong, a qui décidement rien n'échappait freina brutalement, manquant d'envoyer un Edward apathique dans le pare brise.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Roy à bout de souffle, les joues rouges. Ed écarquilla les yeux de surprise car il avait pensé que jamais Mustang ne tenterait quoi que ce soit pour le garder avec lui. Cette semaine de rêve, il l'avait mise à profit pour tout savoir de lui car il savait que le moment venu, il devrait s'en aller. Le coeur brisé.

Alors voir Roy tout essoufflé, sans chemise et pied nu fit sauter son coeur dans sa poitrine.

- Edward, reste.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me quittes pas, reste avec moi pour toujours.

Cette phrase qui ne voulait pas franchir ses lèvres, il l'avait enfin dite.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Ton frère viendra vivre avec nous et tu verras, nous serons heureux tout les trois...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que son amant lui avait déjà sauté au cou pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime Edward Elric, chuchota Roy à son oreille.

- Je t'aime Roy Mustang, cria Edward.

* * *

Le déménagement se fit en toute discrétion. Edward était plus heureux que jamais, Roy ne cessait de l'attraper par la taille pour l'embrasser et Al regardait tout ça, amusé.

Pourtant, il fallut bien redescendre sur terre. Les jours passaient à une vitesse folle et Roy restait conscient que tôt ou tard, la supercherie finirait par être découverte.

- On devrait leur dire la vérité, suggéra Ed.

- Tu n'y pense pas Onii-san, dit alors Al. Ca pourrait coûter très cher au colonel.

- Ton frère a raison, dit Roy. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus continuer à mentir. Le moment viendra où nous devrons assumer nos actes.

- C'est de ma faute.

Ed baissa la tête.

- Si je n'avais pas écouté Hughes, nous n'en serions pas là.

Roy glissa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, nous ne serions pas ensembles. Ne regrette rien car moi, je n'ai pas de regret.

- Ca ne change rien à la situation.

- Certes mais je suis certain que nous nous en sortirons.

C'était vite dit de sa part, surtout que ça commençait à le travailler mais il devait d'abord rassurer Edward. C'était ça, le plus important.

* * *

L'homme courait aussi vite que le lui permettait ses blessures. Il n'y voyait presque plus rien mais guidé par son instinct de survie, continuait à avancer malgré la douleur. Il avait froid, faim et perdait tout son sang mais l'enfant blottit entre ses bras et qu'il tenait maladroitement devait être mit à l'abri. Il s'appuya contre un mur, à bout de force avant de se laisser glisser par terre. Ses jambes venait de se dérober. Il n'entendait presque plus rien hormis le brouhaha des voix. Les gens ici ne semblaient pas se soucier d'un inconnu en sang, un bébé dans les bras.

Soudain, une ombre voila son regard. Il cligna des yeux, irrités par son propre sang pour aperçevoir une armure immense agenouillé devant lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû avoir peur ? Mais quand on est sur le point de clampser, on ne se pose pas trop de question.

- Prenez-le, dit-il en lui tendant le bébé.

- Quoi ?

- Prenez-le !

- Mais je ne peux pas. Attendez, je vais vous emmener à l'hopital et...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je...

Il toussa et un flot de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

- ...rien pour moi...lui...orphelin...prenez...protéger...

Al tendit les bras pour prendre l'enfant. Une lueur de reconnaissance éclaira le regard vide de l'homme qui s'affaissa, mort. Alphonse hésita une fraction de seconde. Devait-il le garder ou...la seconde solution était impensable !

- Al, où étais-tu ? s'écria son frère lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Au lieu de répondre, celui-ci monta en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour emmitoufler l'enfant dans une couverture plus propre. Ed l'avait suivi, intrigué pour s'immobiliser sur le seuil de la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce gosse ?

- Appele Roy et dis-lui qu'il y a un homme mort à deux rues d'ici.

- Mais enfin Al, explique-moi ce qui se passe !

- Fais ce que je te dis, on verra plus tard.

Son frère partit, Alphonse berça l'enfant qui s'était mit à hurler. Il avait vu Gracia, la femme de Hughes faire ce geste plusieurs fois pour calmer sa fille et avait instinctivement reproduit le même geste. Edward le trouva en train de fredonner l'air que leur chantait leur mère le soir.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

- Je l'ai trouvé alors que son père allait agoniser. Il m'a confié le bébé et puis...il est mort.

- Al...commença Ed mais son frère ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas un chaton mais un être humain, ce qui est totalement différent. Mais Ed, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner dans un orphelinat !

- Et tu veux quoi, qu'on s'en occupe ?

C'était le moment ou jamais d'abattre sa carte maitresse. Son frère lui en voudrait peut-être mais c'était la seule solution pour garder ce petit bout de chou.

- Il est votre solution. Attend, cria-t-il comme Ed faisait mine de s'éloigner. Gardez-le, faites- le passer pour votre fils et élevez-le ensembles !

- Tu avais tout préparé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parles-en à Roy, discutez-en...

- Ce gosse a sûrement une famille !

- Qui est probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. S'il te plaît Ed, fais-le pour vous si ce n'est pas pour moi !

* * *

- Je crois qu'on devrait le faire, dit Roy.

Les deux amants était allongés sur leurs lit, la tête de Ed reposait sur son torse.

- Tu crois qu'on en sera capable ?

- J'ai fait mon enquête et il n'a plus aucune famille. Ses parents s'étaient endettés auprès d'un usurier qui n'a pas hésité à les faire tuer parce qu'ils n'avaient pas honoré leur dette. ( simpliste comme excuse mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre ) Il n'a plus personne et nous...

- ...nous sommes censés avoir un enfant à naître, acheva Ed.

- Alors, ça te dit de te transformer en mère poule ?

- C'est ce que j'étais appelé à devenir, non ?

Roy le fit basculer et s'allongea à demi sur lui.

- Toi, moi, Al et cet enfant, dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, allons devenir une famille.

Et il captura ses lèvres.

* * *

- J'en peux plus, il va me rendre dingue, soupira Ed.

Depuis une heure, il tentait de faire avaler sa purée à Saul, sans grand succès. Celui-ci riait au éclat dans sa chaise haute, les yeux pétillant de malice. Ed esquissa un sourire malgré lui : comment être fâché contre ce petit garnement ? Depuis maintenant plus d'un an, lui et Roy élevait l'enfant trouvé par Alphonse. Edward s'était découvert un instinct maternel très fort et veillait jalousement sur celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son fils.

- Et ça te fait rire à toi, hein ?

Saul le fixa avant de recommencer à se trémousser, les deux bras tendu en une réplique muette.

- O.k, je te descend.

Il souleva le petit pour le poser par terre puis entreprit de nettoyer tout ce que le bébé avait envoyé. Une fois fait, il se tourna pour se rendre compte que l'enfant avait filé.

- Saul ! hurla-t-il.

Il le chercha partout, sans succès. Une peur sourde commença à étreindre son coeur, il s'affolait. Et s'il avait ingurgité des produits dangereux ? Où qu'il avait réussi à sortir de la maison makgré les sécurités qu'avait installé Roy ? Les larmes commençait à perler à ses paupières tandis qu'il retournait toute la maison. Une fois déjà il n'avait pas pu protéger une petite fille innocente et perdre Saul allait le rendre fou.

Dépité, pleurant, Ed trébucha sur un jouet, manqua de s'étaler de tout son long quand il aperçut un petit corps roulé en boule sous la table du salon. Il respira plus librement en reconnaissant Saul, qu'il souleva délicatement entre ses bras pour aller le coucher dans leur chambre. Tant d'émotions en si peu d'instant eurent raison de sa patience et il s'endormit à son tour, le petit pelotonné contre lui. Lorsque Roy rentra, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans la maison.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Après avoir fait un petit tour d'horizon, il finit par trouver sa petite famille endormie sur le grand lit. S'asseyant au bord, il contempla l'homme qu'il aimait désormais plus que tout au monde et cet enfant, tombé du ciel qui lui avait rendu le sourire.

Roy était satisfait. S'il avait su un jour qu'une simple rumeur devait le rendre si heureux alors il en aurait déjà fait courir une depuis longtemps. Il ôta ses chaussure et s'allongea tout contre Edward, qui prononça doucement son nom dans son sommeil.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime, murmura Roy à son oreille.

* * *

Avant-dernier chapitre, eh oui ! Cette belle histoire est bientôt à son terme. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut autant qu'à moi et pour les fans du Roy/Ed, à très bientôt vu que je n'écris pour l'instant que sur ce couple. 


	6. 6 Mon valeon

* * *

**- Edward ! hurla Roy.**

**Il chercha dans toutes les pièces, à la recherche du blondinet qui partageait sa vie. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis leurs mise en couple. L'arrivé de l'enfant les avait obligé à prendre leur responsabilités, poussant Roy a prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller raconter la supercherie à son généralissime. Ce dernier en avait ri et ri pendant des jours et même maintenant, deux ans après, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exhiber un sourire moqueur lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Mustang l'avait bien prit : après tout, ç'aurait pu être pire !**

**Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, celle qui verrait leur union officielle. après diverses tegiversations, tout deux avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête : tant pis pour les gens, ils pouvaient bien se demander où était passé la belle Edwina tant qu'ils étaient unis et heureux. Ca faisait maintenant une heure qu'il cherchait son compagnon ; l'heure tournait et ils allaient être en retard à la mairie.**

**- Edward !**

**- Je suis là !**

**Roy le trouva dans leur chambre occupé à habiller un Saul gesticulant dans tout les sens. En cinq ans, l'enfant avait bien grandit : ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux long représentait un parfait mélange d'eux deux. Super coup du sort quand on savait le peu de probalités qu'il puisse avoir une quelconque ressemblance.**

**- Saul, arrête de bouger.**

**- Mais je veux partir avec tonton Al et tata Winry !**

**- Alors cesse de gesticuler autrement, tu ne sera jamais prêt !**

**- Oui M'man !**

**Ca avait été inné : le petit avait tout de suite baptisé Ed de "maman" et Roy de "papa" à la grande fierté de celui-ci. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Ed s'était contenté de sourire. Il ne s'était pas récrié, il l'avait juste accepté.**

**- Voilà ! Tu peux filer.**

**- Youpi !**

**Saul déguerpit aussi vite qu'il le put sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère.**

**- Tu es prêt ? dit Roy, adossé au chambranle.**

**- Stressé mais oui.**

**Ed vint se blottir contre lui et plongea la tête dans son cou. L'odeur de Roy avait le don de le calmer. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement, ses mains s'égarant vers son postérieur.**

**- C'est pas le moment ! dit Ed en s'éloignant.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- On est déjà en retard.**

**- Grâce à qui ? fulmina Roy.**

**- Ton fils.**

**- Qui est aussi le tien à ce que je sache !**

**- Ne joue pas sur les mots parce que ça ne prendra pas !**

**- Viens ici !**

**Ed battit aussitôt en retraite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Chaque fois que Roy employait ce ton, il savait que la bataille était perdu d'avance. Ce grand pervers connaisait les gestes pour le mettre dans un état proche de la folie. Et il en abusait !**

**- Roy...**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Arrête, ne fait pas ça...**

**- J'ai envie de toi.**

**- Non, tu triche.**

**- Viens, je suis en manque de ta peau. Je te promet que nous ferons vite...**

**Tout en disant ça, il s'approchait lentement, guettant le corps du blond avec un lueur gourmande dans les yeux. Ed était coincé, Roy ne le laisserait pas sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.**

**- Roy...**

**- Je ne tolèrerais aucun refus, futur monsieur Mustang.**

**- C'est pas ça..., dit Ed avant que son futur époux ne happe ses lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux.**

**Il oublia de lui signaler que la porte n'était pas fermé.**

** xxxxxLemonxxxx**

**Plaqué contre le mur, Ed subissait les aussauts de son fiancé. Les mains de Roy étaient partout : dans ses cheveux, le long de son dos, palpant la fermeté de son postérieur...il le souleva sans effort, l'obligeant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille alors que sa bouche s'affairait à marquer son cou et ses lèvres. Les gémissement de son blond emplissait la pièce et enivrait ses sens. Jamais il ne se lasserait de sa peau, son contact l'électrisait.**

**Roy le renversa sur leur lit et d'un geste, déchira la chemise d'Ed qui poussa un cri aigue.**

**- J'aime t'entendre hurler, sussurra Roy à son oreille.**

**Il s'attaqua à son oreille, descendit lentement le lon de son cou, le parsemant de léger baisers brûlant puis suçota la peau de la clavicule. Endroit fatal au blond qui se tendit comme un arc sous lui, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exhorbités. Roy sourit contre sa peau : il savait où le toucher pour provoquer une réaction.**

**- _Je n'aurais jamais cru..._**

**Les vêtements du blond disparurent comme par magie et Roy, vétû en tout et pour tout de son pantalon à demi dégrafé, révélant une affriolante chute de rein s'attaqua à la virilité de son amour.**

_**- Jamais pensé qu'un jour...**_

**Ed se tortillait dans tout les sens, à mesure que montait son plaisir.**

**- _Je puisse trouver un amour aussi fort, aussi puissant..._**

**Ed s'empara d'autorité de sa main et entreprit de suçoter ses doigts avec ardeur.**

**- _Il fut un temps où je ne pensais qu'à moi, en égoïste convaincu..._**

**Sa langue mordait et titillait les bout de chair, arrachant des frissons de plaisir à son propriétaire.**

**- _J'ai alors eu peur et je me suis enfuit..._**

**Cinq mois loin l'un de l'autre. Cinq mois durant lesquel chacun d'eux avait vécu comme plongé dans un épais brouillard, amputé d'une partie de lui-même : son coeur.**

**- _Mais c'était si fort que, ce sentiment m'a repoussé vers toi..._**

**Un véritable calvaire qui n'avait pas trouvé son apothéose dans une réconciliation : en effet, Ed en voulait à mort à Roy de les avoir abandonné après toutes ses promesses. Il s'était enfuit à Rizembul avec Saul et Al dont le corps nouvellement retrouvé avait fait des merveilles avec Winry. D'ailleurs, si cette dernière n'avait pas prit le fullmétal par la peau des fesses, jamais il n'aurait pardonné à Roy qui campait depuis une semaine devant sa porte. Après ça, ils était retournés à central.**

**- _Je ne ferais plus jamais l'erreur de te laisser filer..._**

**Roy le prépara longuement sans quitter un seul instant ses lèvres.**

_**- Tu es mon âme soeur, ma moitié, mon valéon...**_

**Chaques coups de rein était accompagné d'un murmure, à peine plus consistant qu'un souffle. Il l'aimait et ne se privait plus pour le lui dire.**

_**- Sois à moi pour l'éternité.**_

**Deux cris fusèrent dans la pièce.**

**- _Je vous déclare mari et...mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser !_**

**Les vivats fusèrent...faisant sourire les deux époux. Une nouvelle vie commençait...**

**FIN !**


End file.
